Tournoi
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: "Concentration. Concentration…dix milles gallions…CONCENTRATION !" Ron participe à un tournoi...ou il doit rester concentré. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF.


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : tournoi, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à la vénérée JKR

* * *

.

Cela faisait plus de neuf heures qu'il était dans la même position, assis sur cette chaise qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable au fils des minutes. Ses yeux le piquaient, sa vessie devenait douloureuse mais il devait resté concentré. Ne rien montrer. Son adversaire devait probablement être dans le même état que lui. Il ne savait pas, il ne le regardait pas.

Dans les gradins, ses supporters montraient des signes de fatigue ou d'ennui. Luna s'était lassée depuis longtemps et lisait à présent son Chicaneur à l'envers, tout en fredonnant une mélodie inconnue. Hermione lisait un livre tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Ginny et Harry dormaient affalés l'un contre l'autre. Arthur était à la buvette. Molly était rentrée au Terrier en promettant de revenir bientôt et Fred et Georges étaient partis draguer deux filles qu'ils avaient repéré quelques heures plus tôt.

Inconscient de se désintérêt total, il restait concentré. Un seul moment de relâchement ou d'innatention et il pouvait tout perdre. Et Merlin savait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne _pouvait _tout simplement pas perdre. Pas quand il y avait dix milles gallions en jeu. Son coffre à Gringotts ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si il perdait.

Pourtant, cela faisait plus de trois heures trente que rien n'avait bougé. Son adversaire et lui restaient immobiles, leur cerveau cogitant à cent à l'heure…ou peut-être un peu moins au vu de l'état de fatigue qui commençait à les gagner.

Mais il devait tenir. Il était peut-être proche du but. Son adversaire avait de multiples options dont une qui pouvait lui être fatale. S'il était trop fatigué…

« Non…pas de plan sur la comète. Concentration. Concentration…dix milles gallions…CONCENTRATION !

Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione s'endormait à son tour sur l'épaule de Ginny, Molly était revenue et Arthur entamait un vingt-cinquième café. Du côté des joueurs, rien n'avait changé. Personne ne bougeait. Ron avait les muscles fessiers endoloris mais il ne le montrait pas. Lui qui au temps de Poudlard se plaignait et gigotait dès qu'un cours était trop long à son gout, il se montrait ici extraordinairement patient.

Le temps passa encore et encore et finalement, l'adversaire de Ron bougea. Il se tendit. Déglutit plusieurs fois et enfin, se décida.

Ron sentit alors son cœur battre de plus en vite. Il touchait au but. Plus qu'une phrase à prononcer, une toute petite phrase.

Et la pièce se déplaça, dégaina son sabre et trancha la tête de la tour noire. Il y eu un instant de flottement et l'arbitre parla enfin.

« Echec et Mat. Je déclare Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley vainqueur du 709ème tournoi d'échec sorcier »

Des applaudissement retentirent et réveillèrent en sursaut Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui dormaient toujours. Harry tenta de camoufler l'auréole de bave que Ginny avait fait sur son tee-shirt, la rouiquine quant-à elle se recoiffa et Hermione chercha l'origine des applaudissements soudain. Elle remarqua alors Ron qui souriait de toutes ses dents tout en tenant l'énorme chèque de dix-mille gallions.

« Mais…mais… »

« Il a gagné. » Fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse, sans lâcher le Chicaneur.

« Enfin… »Murmurèrent Ginny, Harry et Hermione en chœur « On va pouvoir aller dormir dans un vrai lit maintenant. »

* * *

Hum...est-ce utile de préciser que ce thème "tournoi" ne m'a pas du tout inspirée. Mais il aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire écrire sur Ron...je me surprend moi-même. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre...au début j'ai pensé au quidditch mais je n'avais pas plus d'idée. Bref

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne connais rien au échecs, donc peut-être que la manière dont laquelle il gagne est bizarre...dans ce cas désolée ^^


End file.
